GXV Ep. 1
Confirmed Match Card *1 - The match ended in DQ when Envy attacked Harley. Vicky The Babysitter joined in the assault then a third individual who was later revealed as Lauren Griffin and all three women attacked Harley all on once as Harley tried to attack back, but the 3-on-1 assault was too much for her. The three women try to injured Harley but then Haruhi Suzumiya and Dokuro Mitsukai came in and cleaned house. Shane McMahon then announced that Harley Quinn, Haruhi Suzumiya, and Dokuro Mitsukai will face Envy, Vicky, & Lauren later tonight in a Six Women Tag Team Match. *3 - Before the match, TNXA Cuties Champion Jessica Pink came out and thank the fans for supporting her of winning the Cuties Championship @ Japanarchy. But then Envy attacks Jessica from behind and the two Cuties brawled to each other until they stopped each other because they know each other from college and Envy angry said that Jessica is going down and fly you-known-what to Chicago and other thrash words. Jessica answers back with the words "As If!" and the two continued to brawl until security pull them off and hold them from each other. During the commercial break, Envy was escorted from the ring by security. *Main - After the match, Chris Red tried to shake hands with Otunga, but Otunga slaps Red's hand away. Miscellaneous Facts *Shane McMahon came out and announced that TNXA has it's own developmental league and it's called GXV: Generation of Xtreme Violence. He shown the GXV Champions to the crowd and also announced that he is the GM of GXV and shouted to the crowd "NOW, LET'S THIS PARTY STARTED RIGHT!!!". *Shane announced to the NEW GXV World Heavyweight Champion "The Red Dragon" Chris Red that he will defend his title against David Otunga in an Xtreme Rules Match and Chris agreed of the boss' decision. *HWO (Hardcore World Order) left a message about Jessica Pink being popular due the BS she been giving out to since college and in totally pissed out due to Dokuro-chan, Haruhi, & Harley Quinn attacking them earlier and Shane ordered them in a match against the three women they talked about and telling Shane "YOU'RE ON!". *Jeff Hardy made a surprise visit and he was glad to be back from Japan in Japanarchy. He told the fans of how he took out Renji Abarai in the Japanarchy Rules Match and accepted his brother Matt Hardy for the TNXA Hardcore Championship on iMPACT! after GXV and congrats Timmy Turner for winning the TNXA World Heavyweight Championship . And top it off, Jeff Hardy is ready for a match here on GXV. He was about to name his opponent but interrupted by Jadeite. Both Jeff and Jadeite brawled on the entrance ramp until Jeff punches Jadeite off the ramp and hits the Swanton Bomb off some production boxes and landed on Jadeite as both men was laid out unconscious. It was announced that due to the Swanton Bomb off the entrance ramp, Jadeite suffers a broken rib from the impact. *Vaughn Kreed attacks Jeff Hardy and laying him out via throwing him through a glass window. It was revealed that Jeff Hardy suffered an injury due to going through the glass. Category:GXV Episodes